Jefferson Davis (comics)
Jefferson Davis is a fictional character, the father of Miles Morales, one of the characters to assume the Spider-Man mantle. The character, created by Brian Michael Bendis and Sara Pichelli, first appeared in Ultimate Comics Spider-Man #1 (November 2011), which was published as part of Marvel Comics' Ultimate Marvel line of books, which are set in a universe and continuity separate from the "mainstream" Marvel Universe. Jefferson never got along with his brother Aaron Davis yet he decided to join his criminal brother to meet with gangster Turk Barrett. Things got out of control and Jefferson wound up in jail only to be bailed by Nick Fury. Impressed with his fighting skills, Fury had Jefferson join Barrett's gang for intel, eventually working his way up to Wilson Fisk's criminal empire. Afterwards, Jefferson was offered a spot in S.H.I.E.L.D. by Fury but chose to live a simple life, meeting and marrying Rio Morales and having Miles.Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man #8-9 Jefferson is now a police officer in the NYPD, having kept Miles from ever interacting with Aaron and keeping a strict household in an attempt to lead his son on a clean path. Despite his overall dislike of Aaron's criminal activities, Jefferson was saddened by his brother's death.Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man #12-13 During the events of United We Stand, Jefferson was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. only to be attacked by Hydra, attempting to get Jefferson to join HYDRA, but he kills them all and returns home to Rio. He tells his wife what happens and they go looking for Miles, finding their son at Ganke Lee's house.Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol. 2 #15''Ultimate Comics Spider-Man'' Vol. 2 #18 Jefferson is later attacked by Venom, putting him in the hospital. He's attacked again, but Spider-Man battles and defeats Venom but at the cost of Rio getting killed.Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol. 2 #19-22 One year later, Jefferson discovered that Miles is Spider-Man, angering him and blaming his son for the deaths of Aaron and Rio.Cataclysm: Ultimate Spider-Man #2-3 Jefferson apologizes and reveals his own past to his son.Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man #7-9 After the events of Secret Wars, Molecule Man thanks Miles for the sandwich by transferring Spider-Man, Ganke and both their families to the mainstream Marvel Universe, with Jefferson being reunited with Rio.Ultimate End #5 As they retain their memories from their original universe, he and Rio learns from Miles that Aaron was resurrected when he and his families, alongside most of Miles' friends were transferred to the main universe, as well as Aaron."Spider-Man'' (2016) #237 Alternate version of Jefferson Davis Jefferson Davis is the Earth-65 equivalent of "Scorpion". Instead of a green suit with a large tail, he wears a suit and tie which appear to be electrically charged. Scorpion also carries a staff that resembles a scorpion tail and he seems to possess super speed. He also works for S.I.L.K., an evil organization similar to Hydra. Scorpion does battle with both Spider-Gwen and his mainstream counterpart's son, with the latter being confused by his appearance.Spider-Gwen Vol. 2 #13''Spider-Gwen'' Vol. 2 #16 Jefferson Davis in other media * Jefferson Davis is alluded to in the Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister Six. In the episode "Miles from Home", It's implied that he is deceased. * Jefferson Davis appears in the 2017 Spider-Man animated series, voiced by Alex Désert. * Jefferson Davis appears in the 2018 Spider-Man video game, voiced by Russell Richardson. He appears earlier in the story and teams up with Spider-Man to take down some of Mister Negative's Inner Demons. He is awarded a Medal of Honor at Mayor Norman Osborn's re-election rally for his efforts. He is killed by a suicide bomber during the Inner Demons' attack on the rally. * Jefferson Davis appears in the 2018 animated film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, voiced by Brian Tyree Henry. This version dislikes Spider-Man, but appears remorseful upon hearing of the hero's death on the news. When Aaron Davis is killed by the Kingpin, he blames the new Spider-Man (not realizing that it is his son) and calls for a search. He tries to communicate with Miles Morales about recent events and somewhat unintentionally gives his son the words of encouragement needed. He witnesses the final battle between Miles and the Kingpin and then later accepts the new Spider-Man's heroic efforts, although he still doesn't see eye to eye with his son on how to handle crime. References Category:Ultimate Marvel characters Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional prisoners Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2011